


And That’s How Tohsaka Rin Won

by UmbraElf



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Conscent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraElf/pseuds/UmbraElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being betrayed and kidnapped as a hostage, Rin still cannot let her Archer go.  This is how the scene in UBW when Archer had Rin hostage should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That’s How Tohsaka Rin Won

****Disclaimer:** ** I do not own any of the Type-Moon characters or properties expressed in the work of fiction below. They belong to Type-Moon and their creator, Kinko Nasu.  
  
****Warning:**** Lemon! Porn, slight bondage. This is really rough with no beta that I wrote for fun and decided to share. Enjoy! 

 

She was trying to talk him out of it. She was cursing him, insulting him, but not pleading with him because Tohsaka Rin was too proud to beg. Rin was using reason and logic, reminding him fully that his goal was fruitless.  
  
Her aquamarine eyes were radiant and a slight flush colored her fair cheeks as she continued to __reason__ with him.  
  
Archer was beyond reason now.  
  
His plan had failed; spectacularly so even. So everything was a last ditch effort to make sure he reached his goal. He was even doing things that would have made him physically ill once upon a time. Things like kidnapping Rin and tying her to a chair using shackles that Ilya had crafted to make sure that a magus couldn’t use their spells and abilities.  
  
Archer had done the unthinkable and he was fully aware of it. He had taken Tohsaka Rin and turned her into a Damsel in Distress so his idiot, younger self would come to rescue her. When Emiya Shirou played the hero, just like Archer knew he would – __Just like I would have once long ago_ -_ Archer was ready. It wasn’t just enough to kill the boy at this point.  
  
He wanted to crush him. He wanted to be there when the ideal died in the teen’s eyes before he drove the killing blow home. He __needed__ this or everything would have been for nothing. Another useless grand gesture in Archer’s long and cursed existence.  
  
“Your paradox? It won’t work. This isn’t your dimension of origin, Archer. The chance that it could happen is barely a fraction of a percentage,” Rin said.  
  
Archer turned hard eyes to her and said, “At this point I really don’t care.”  
  
“Then why are you doing this?” she said, her voice rising to almost shrill octaves. She bucked against the chair she was chained to, causing it to rattle and creak.  
  
He took a step closer and asked, “Do you really want to know?” His voice was low and hard, even to him. Rin’s eyes widened, but she leaned forward, not wanting him to see how terrified she was. She did nod though, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
__She’s probably thinking that there’s some way to get me back. Despite betraying her to Caster and attempting to kill Emiya Shirou she still wants me to be her Archer again,_ _ he realized. The realization came with a pang as he looked down at her. Tohsaka Rin was talented and powerful, but she was a horrid magus for one simple fact.  
  
Rin couldn’t harden her heart. She was too kind and caring. She did things like use a rare heirloom to save a boy she barely knew. An heirloom that he kept to his dying day and beyond; the trigger to her summoning him.  
  
So of course Rin was trying to save him again. After all, he was that same boy that she saved days ago. He knew that she knew, after all she’d been the first one to realize his secret that night.  
  
It would make sense in her mind to save him, even though Archer knew he was beyond saving.  
  
He lowered himself so he was mere centimeters away from her, their skin almost touching. Her breath made tiny vapor trails in the cold room, and he watched as their creation quickened when he got closer to her. He knew he should have stayed on the other side of the room with his back turned to her.  
  
Tohsaka Rin also was one of his greatest weaknesses, even if he could only admit it to himself.  
  
Archer said, “Even if it wouldn’t work, it would be worth pouring all of my frustration into him.”  
  
Rin took a deep breath, closed her eyes, squared her shoulders, and then looked him straight in the eye. Her voice trembled ever so slightly as she said, “Then pour them into me.”  
  
What served as Archer’s heart seemed to stop for a moment before Rin’s words sank in. He instantly rose to his full height and stepped away, shaking his head at her proclamation. Rin continued, “If you’re so frustrated, do something about it, but I didn’t know that my Archer liked guys.”  
  
Archer stopped and looked at Rin, who was smirking at him, but even bound as she was her posture was rigid. She said, “Not to mention, you’re so low on prana that you’d probably fade away before he gets here, Independent Action or not.”  
  
Now Rin was __taunting__ him, all but laughing at him.  
  
He stared at her, her head tilted at a haughty angle with her gorgeous eyes bright and challenging. With her hands behind her back, her chest was thrust forward and the room’s coldness made her nipples poke against her red turtleneck. Her long, sculpted legs were spread apart and there was that teasing ring of white skin resting between where her thigh high stockings began and her skirt ended.  
  
“Now you’re the one being an idiot,” Archer said, beginning to turn away from the enticement before him. __I can throw her down to the ground and fuck her. She couldn’t resist me and I can take what I wanted. Take it all, take all of her.__  
  
Rin laughed and said, “You’re repressed. I saw your memories, I saw __her_._ Frankly, she was an idiot.”  
  
Archer turned back to Rin as she shook her head and sighed. She said, “She wasn’t strong enough to save you.”  
  
“And you are?” Archer said, and his mocking chuckle tasted bitter on her tongue.  
  
Rin swallowed and leaned towards him as much as she could. Her voice was soft as she replied, “Yes.”  
  
He was before her again, their faces almost touching as he met her eyes. “You’re wrong,” he whispered in a hoarse voice before pressing his lips against hers.  


******

  
Her Archer was hot, his lips almost scalding against Rin’s cold mouth. She gasped at the initial touch. After all there was heat, suddenness, and a whole storm of unique, terrifying, and overwhelming sensations. Archer’s mouth was pressed against hers, a surprising warmth in the frigid chill of the abandoned castle he’d taken her to.  
  
Yet there was nothing gentle about this kiss.  
  
Rin’s heart was racing and it felt like hundreds of butterflies had suddenly taken nest in her stomach and began to flutter restlessly there. Her throat was tight and her head was spinning. Her core and face felt like they were on fire while the rest of her felt nestled in ice.  
  
Archer gave no quarter, with hard movements he managed to part her lips and then there was the foreign sensation of his mouth entering hers. Her jaw ached and her lips stung, but she wasn’t going to just sit there and let Archer take her. Her own plan was hinging on the fact, that maybe, just maybe, if she could make him remember who he was then he’d give up his plan to kill Shirou.  
  
Logic and reason hadn’t worked, so Rin was relaying on other tactics.  
  
And she couldn’t stop trembling as Archer ravaged her lips, knowing that this was just the beginning.  
  
__I am a magus. This is nothing. Just a means to an end,_ _ she tried to tell herself as Archer’s tongue began to dance against hers. The pressure on her lips relented somewhat and she found she could move. Her chest was starting to tighten because she couldn’t get a good breath and then Archer moved himself from her lips.  
  
He was panting for air against her neck, his white hair brushing against her cheek. She was aware of his broad body surrounding and dwarfing hers. His hands were clutching the sides of her chair as they caught their breath. Rin’s cheeks felt as if they had been doused in napalm and then lit as Archer began to brush his lips from her neck to her ear.  
  
She shivered at the sudden spark of sensation and gasped at the oddly pleasant caress. There was a sharp prick on the sensitive lobe of her ear and she squirmed at that as it was followed by a sweet, sharp pressure. “Rin,” Archer’s steel laden voice whispered into her ear.  
  
One hand moved from the side of her chair and up to her breast. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she felt the heavy weight upon her chest. The sudden pressure made the already sensitive point of her nipple ache and she cried out slightly. Then she felt warmth through cloth as nimble fingers began to toy with the tender point, sending more and more shocks through her system. Her face flushed even more as her heart was racing in her chest.  
  
Archer moved so he could watch her face, his nimble fingers still toying with her left nipple, making it somehow harder and even more sensitive than before. He said, “I’m going to fuck you.”  
  
Rin bit her lip and replied, “I know.”  
  
He leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers as he replied, “I’m not going to be gentle.” His other hand moved up as well, and he stopped toying with her nipple. Before she could do anything, both hands gripped her shirt and a sickening tearing sound filled the room as the fabric of her turtleneck and camisole gave way. Frigid air hit her bare and hypersensitive skin and she squirmed, clinching her eyes shut and biting her lip.  
  
“I know, I wasn’t expecting you to be,” Rin whispered as she kept her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
His lips were on her throat again, alternating with kisses and hot licks. She arched, baring more of her throat to him. There was a thrill that sparked deep inside her as he nibbled on her neck as his hands cupped both of her breasts. Despite his claim, those large and, luckily, hot hands were gentle on her skin as he began to knead her flesh together and apart.  
  
“Then why?” he asked as he kissed down to her collar bone, his steel colored eyes meeting hers.  
  
Rin swallowed and answered in a soft voice, “Because I want you to kiss me again.”  
  
Had the situation been less intense, Rin would have celebrated at the look Archer had on his face from her words. The grim darkness that had haunted his gray eyes since Rin had woken up here lifted. Those eyes widened and for an instant he looked like Emiya Shirou again, despite the white hair and the bronze skin. He lifted his head towards her, a puzzled frown crossing his handsome features as his hands stilled upon her breasts.  
  
“You do?” he blurted out, his voice softer and more nervous than his threat of fucking her and not being gentle about it.  
  
Rin licked her dry lips and closed her eyes.  
  
__And my Archer doesn’t disappoint,_ _ she thought when his lips met hers again.  
  
One hand still rested on her breast as another entangled in her long hair before their lips met again. The difference between the almost violent kiss of before and this one was like night and day. Rin was leaning up into him, feeling the parts of her body not being touched by Archer’s hand press into the hard caprice of his armor. Her lips danced somewhat awkwardly against his, but this time it was __her__ who slid her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Archer’s moan against her lips was one of surrender.  
  
Tohsaka Rin rejoiced; she had won, but she had to make sure she kept the spoils of her victory.  
  
Warmth was cooling in her core as she felt her body respond to Archer’s. She was tingling with alternating warmth and cold, and a subtle, empty ache was making itself known. They kissed, their lips, teeth and tongue dancing with a magic all of their own. She took note of little things, like the oddly metallic taste of Archer’s mouth and the smell of steel, blood, and smoke emanating from him.  
  
_“ _And yet these hands will never hold anything.”__  
  
It was part of his mantra to summon his Reality Marble, a sad and utterly lonely spell that  
opened the door to a barren world of creation. Rin separated her lips from Archer’s, taking a deep breath as they rested against each other, his hand still in her hair and her face against his neck.  
  
“I want those hands to hold me,” she whispered to him before biting his ear.  


******

  
“I want those hands to hold me.” Rin’s voice was a husky throb against his ear before he felt blunt teeth bite into the lobe. He groaned at that and gripped Rin’s hair. Fire was raging in his body, and he was swollen and rigid in the confines of his pants.  
  
Despite being tied up, Rin had all of the power. She had won. Archer laughed against her, smelling roses, tea, and the blood scent that clung to all magi.  
  
He moved to let her go but there was another sharp bite at his ear. He stilled and looked up at her and her cheeks matched the shredded remains of her sweater. His gaze went to the high, small and perfectly formed breasts that were flushing a lovely shade of pink. Their taunt, coppery-pink nipples all but begged him to kiss, suckle, lick, and nip them.  
  
“You won,” he replied in a hoarse voice, “I’m going to let you go.”  
  
Her blushing intensified as she replied, “D-don’t.”  
  
He blinked at that and part of his lust addled brain realized he had Rin bound and _willing_. He nodded and kissed her again, a flash of lips and heat. His blood was roaring in his veins and he started kissing down her body again before tugging on her right nipple with his teeth before engulfing it. She tasted like light sweat and something sweet and tart he couldn’t put a name to. She tensed with a gasp as he suckled, laved, and nibbled at the coppery-pink point.  
  
He let Rin go long enough for him to pull off his mantle and released the prana constructing his cuirass so his upper half was bare. He lifted his hands to ease the remains of her turtleneck and camisole down her arms so he could caress all the bare skin he could find. His fingers found his way down to the pleated black skirt and it suffered the same fate that her shirt did.  
  
Rin cried out as he tore her clothing off, leaving her in nothing but her stockings and a white pair of panties. He gave her nipple one last playful nip as he settled back and enjoyed the sight of Rin all but naked, flushed, aquamarine eyes hooded and raven hair tumbling in wild disarray. She had won, but he wasn’t going to give her an easy victory.  
  
Yet his chest was tight as he slid his fingers into the front of her panties. “A-archer,” Rin said, her eyes widening as he found that her slit was completely bare. He applied pressure at the apex and he watched the way Rin’s thighs jolted at that. She closed her eyes, tilting her head away as he deftly parted her folds to slide his finger into hot, silken wetness.  
  
His chest tightened and he felt his whole body throb in response. He wanted to be buried hilt deep into her where his finger was just teasing. “God, you’re wet,” he said in an awe laced whisper as he idly slid his finger around her folds before prodding the nub partly hidden at their summit.  
  
Rin could only shake her head and blush as he began to rub the point of her weakness, delighting in the tiny cry she made. The tiny nub began to swell and poke out of its hood as he teased it, alternating pressure as he used his thumb and middle finger to spread her open even more. He moved so his face was in front of her while he could still toy with her.  
  
Archer kissed her and Rin cried out as he felt he nub begin to retreat again. He rubbed harder and faster, and said to Rin, “Come for me.”  
  
Her resistance shattered and so did she, her loud scream splitting the night. Archer kissed and nuzzled her as she writhed and shivered against him. His fingers lightly danced over her, enjoying the feel of tiny aftershocks with each jolt of her thighs. Her lust coated his fingers and he wanted to burrow himself into her, thrust until they were both lightheaded and sated.  
  
Archer gave Rin one last caress as he lifted his fingers from her and removed them from her now lust drenched underwear. Smirking, he brought the glistening digits to Rin’s face as she stared with lust addled eyes. She looked up at Archer and he felt his smirk widen as she blushed a deep red.  
  
“Look how wet you are,” Archer said with a smirk before gently brushing Rin’s lips with his fingers.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt her own wetness touch her lips. However, to Archer’s shock, she demurely lowered her lashes before licking her own lust from his fingers. He swallowed as she began to suck his fingers clean, and he felt his own heart race as his own ache became almost unbearable.  
  
Rin whispered, “Do it.”  
  
Archer looked at her swollen mouth, shook his head, and stood to his full height. His own stomach was knotted up, but he wasn’t going to fully surrender. Not after he had felt her lips and tongue against his fingers.  
  
The sound of his zipper coming down was almost deafening, and the sight of Rin’s eyes widening to the size of saucers would have been funny any other moment. His length was hard, hot, and swollen, and he groaned at the relief of being freed from the tight confines of his pants. The thick head was starting to weep and he took himself into his hand, his breath catching at the spark of sensation. He stroked himself once then again, his hips bucking with each sudden movement, as Rin continued to watch with those impossibly wide aquamarine eyes.  
  
He smirked as he leveled the thick head close to her lips and stroked her cheek with his free hand.  
  
“Suck,” he demanded in a low voice.  


******

  
Rin glared up at Archer at his command before looking at the thick length before her. Her eyes widened as she studied it, taking in the thick head, the pulsing veins, and its girth. Her chest tightened and her stomach clinched as she looked at the gleaming, clear droplets dribbling from that engorged tip. Archer kept stroking her cheek before moving back to her hair again as he watched her with that smirk.  
  
“You want me to do what?” she asked, her voice rough from screaming just moments before. Her Archer had played her like a fiddle, building her up to a shattering climax – literally.  
  
His fingers massaged the back of her head, which felt rather good, and he answered, “It’s not going to suck itself.”  
  
Heat poured in to her cheeks as she retorted, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”  
  
“I thought you were strong enough to save me, but you can’t suck my cock?” Archer asked, canting his head as he looked down at her.  
  
More heat filled her cheeks at his rather crude words. She looked down, realizing that she was still wearing her panties rather dimly. Then she glared up at him before leaning forward and lightly running her tongue over the tip.  
  
Her nose crinkled at the salty-bitterness she tasted when those few drops of his own lust hit her tongue. However, Archer groaned and his hips thrust up in a way that made Rin pause. __Fine, I can do this_ , _she thought before licking her lips and sliding her lips down that swollen length.  
  
It felt odd at first; there was a sense of fullness that was stretching her mouth open and an earthy, musky taste laced with metal and that same salty-bitterness. Then that thick head hit something in her throat, and she felt something spasm back there, causing her eyes to water. Archer was stroking her hair and his voice was more of a moan as he said, “If you take too much in at once, you’ll choke. Start slow, I’ll help you.”  
  
She blinked at that, but she closed her eyes and began to experimentally suck. There was a thick vein she ran her tongue over and she felt the obscene length in her mouth twitch at that. Archer’s hands and hips began to guide her, and she was moving her mouth up and down his length. Her jaw began to ache as Archer began to swell more and more in her mouth, his movements picking up the pace. His hand at the base was stroking too, taking care of what Rin couldn’t get with her mouth without choking.  
  
Then his movements became almost violently erratic as he pulled himself from Rin’s mouth. Rin blinked and then felt something hot, thick, and wet splash against her lips, nose, chin, and even her cheek. With her eyes shut, she heard Archer groan, gasp and felt him shudder against her before she felt him go slack against her. He was heavy, leaning against her as he gasped for air.  
  
Rin opened her eyes and her nose crinkled at that odd, musky salt smell and tasted more of that salty-bitterness on her lips as she realized what happened. Her eyes narrowed as she listened to Archer heavily breathe as he was holding her. Her eye twitched as she said in a scathing tone, “I can’t believe you did that.”  
  
Archer lifted himself off of her and looked down at her. His gray eyes widened as Rin glared up at him, and there was a moment of satisfaction when she saw fear flash in those steely depths. Archer himself was blushing as he reached for one of the tatters of her turtleneck and brought it up to her face.  
  
The cloth began to wipe up his mess as she said, “You finished before we even . . . and then you finished __on my face__!”  
  
“Well, it looks good on you,” he said with a teasing smile that made him look even more like his past self. Once he got his mess cleaned off of her, he kissed her again. She bit his lip, but other than that she did nothing to stop him and ended up returning the kiss with him. His hands were in her hair and she was dimly aware of him untying the ribbons, letting the tangle raven locks fall freely around her.  
  
They pulled back so she could catch her breath and she felt those steel-colored eyes meet hers. Those intense eyes seemed to drink her in and she squirmed from their intensity as she looked at Archer. He was still in those pants, but naked from the waste up. He was broad and thickly muscled, and that tawny skin was covered in a myriad of scars.  
  
Her chest tightened at the sight, just another reminder of the life he had lived and his current existence.  
  
As she inspected him, she noticed that he was already semi-hard again, even though he had just had an orgasm. She swallowed, a bit of irrational fear eating at her. However, Archer was kneeling before her, his white head going right between her thighs. Dark fingers clinched her panties before tearing them away, leaving her almost completely naked in the cold air. She shivered as she felt Archer’s warmth against her, a contrast from the frigid air.  
  
Her muscles tensed as his fingers were at her slit again, gently prying it open. Her cheeks burned as she realized he was staring at her most private place in fascination. “Stop it,” she whispered.  
  
“It’s pretty,” was Archer’s reply as she was suddenly invaded.  
  
Rin gasped at the heat inside of her as Archer prodded her core with his finger. Her inner muscles clamped down on the intruder and Archer groaned, sliding his finger in and out of her slick wetness. “Tight too,” Archer said in a low voice as he looked up at her.  
  
She bit her lip and replied, “Of course it is . . . I’ve never . . .”  
  
“I know,” he said softly, “I want to kiss you here.”  
  
Rin’s eyes widened at that and she all but wailed, “But you __can’t__! That place is dirty and . . .”  
  
Of course, Archer ignored her protest and began to flick his tongue against her folds.  


******

  
Despite having just came, Archer felt himself harden once again as he began to study Rin. She was beautiful, exquisite, and for the moment, completely his. No matter what happened after this moment, even if he could never find this record in the Throne, Rin would never forget.  
  
He was going to be her First.  
  
He was going to open those lovely pink folds and break that thin membrane protecting her core from him. He was going to be the first person inside of her. He was going to be the first person to mark her with his seed.  
  
Her cries as he experimentally licked her were music to his ears.  
  
He had always wanted to do this, but his past lover had been too shy to let him. He had tried on numerous occasions but he had only been denied. Archer had no experience to guide him in this, just a few ero manga that a friend had given him an eternity ago. He had been caught unaware of the sheer power he was feeling at the moment of the sweet-tart taste of Rin’s lust. It was like a drug to him, and Rin’s cries were like a heady chaser for it.  
  
His tongue found that hidden nub once again, and he used his fingers to help hold her open as he flicked his tongue back and forth over it. Rin’s hips were eagerly meeting his mouth as much as they could in the chair. In a moment of inspiration, he wrapped his lips upon that tiny nub and began to __suck_.  
  
“ _Archer!_ ”_  
  
Her scream, her gyrations, and the taste of her on his tongue were working to be his undoing. His concentration was shattering as Rin’s folds collapsed against his fingers and that tiny nub completely retreated from his lips. She bucked hard against him with a wail, her body completely taunt before she trembled wildly before him.  
  
Giving her quivering folds one last lick, he pulled his finger out from her tight depths and moved his face from her. The chair offered no resistance as he broke the seat, throwing it to the side before snapping the legs free as well. This freed Rin’s legs but her hands were still bound behind her as he lifted her legs and settled on his between them.  
  
Rin’s hair was spilled across the concrete floor as her flushed and shivering body was presented to him. Those long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling her glistening, bare slit to his swollen head. He groaned as she parted to him, the tip of him surrounded by delicious, wet, hot, softness. Then he began to press himself home, feeling Rin’s body resisting him as she hissed and looked at him.  
  
“Archer, stop, it hurts,” Rin said, her eyes wide, “Something’s wrong, you’re too big or . . .”  
  
He nodded and leaned towards her, pulling back. Rin relaxed, sighing and she started to smile at him, to offer some suggestion when he gripped her hips. Then without any preamble he thrust forward as hard as he could, feeling the resistance break. Scalding, wetness that had very little to do with lust coated him as he slid inside of her to the hilt.  
  
A groan escaped Archer’s lips as he was suddenly surrounded by crushing tightness. Rin cried out, her legs tightening around his waist as he held her tight. He kissed her, letting her body relax as much as it could so he could __move_._ Rin’s voice was thick as she said, “I told you to stop.”  
  
“I can’t,” he said as he looked into her eyes before kissing her.  
  
For one glorious, shining moment the only thing Archer was aware of was Rin’s body wrapped around his, clinching at him from within and from without and the feel of her lips against his. He couldn’t think; all he could do was feel the crushing grip slide into sweet friction as he began to thrust his hips against hers. She cried out; he moaned, and soon the only sounds were Rin’s little cries, his grunts and moans, and the slick sound of their coupling.  
  
Lightning was starting to charge in his veins, causing him to swell even more. His head began to swim with it, the feeling of being inside of Rin almost too much to bare. They were kissing each other anywhere their lips could meet as he felt that crackling at the base of his spine. He was going to lose himself in her; it was inevitable, and he didn’t want to stop it.  
  
“A-archer . . . t-t-together,” Rin managed to say, the chains around her ankles clinking as they tightened around him.  
  
Nodding, he slid his hand between them, kissing her again. His questing fingers eagerly found that nub as he began to stroke in time with his erratic thrusts. His hips were moving harder and faster now, pushing himself ever deeper into Rin’s body. Her core began to flutter around him, tiny little grips that made his vision darken and the lightning in his veins rage.  
  
Then, suddenly, Rin arched up like a taunt bowstring with a loud cry right as her core began to collapse around him. It sent him over the edge, his own body tensing as he thrust as deep as he could before pouring every bit of himself into her. A loud grunt passed from his lips with each pulse of soul shattering release, spilling his essence into her in a torrent of warmth. His hand moved from Rin’s slit to grip her hips as he lost himself into her.  
  
Weakness filled his muscles before he was aware of prana filling his circuits with a snap. The world wasn’t crushing his existence anymore, and he felt the connection to his Master renewed. He gently pulled out of Rin before collapsing beside of her.  


******

  
“You need to apologize,” Rin said sometime after they both had recovered enough to sit up. There was a sickening crawling from within her tender core as she realized Archer’s seed was currently spilling out of her. He was currently unbinding her hands; her arms were starting to ache and go numb.  
  
Once they were free she swung them back and forth to restore the blood flow as Archer looked at her with hooded grey eyes. He said, “I said I wasn’t going to be gentle.”  
  
Rin flushed as she replied, “I . . . sort of liked that part.”  
  
“Really?” Archer frowned as he looked at her.  
  
Rin sighed and said, “It was nice not being the one in control for once. I mean, don’t expect it to be a constant thing, but once and a while . . .” She shrugged with a gesture towards the chains.  
  
Archer frowned and asked, “You want me apologize for trying to kill Emiya Shirou.”  
  
“That I can understand. I don’t like it, but I can understand that you’re an idiot,” Rin said as she slid into Archer’s mantle because her clothing was currently destroyed.  
  
Archer sighed and said, “I apologize for betraying you.”  
  
“I’ll forgive you, someday. You need to earn it though,” Rin said with a smirk as she attempted to stand up. Her legs were shaky and she realized she was _sore_. So she sank back down, burrowing into the mantle.  
  
“You okay?” he asked as he sat beside her.  
  
Rin blushed and answered, “I’m sore, I’m tired, and I gave my virginity to the guy who betrayed me. Oh, and you’re leaking out of me. So how do you think I’m doing?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Archer said with a smirk.  
  
She smiled at that and said, “But I must be pretty damned awesome to completely turn you against your goal. I think you don’t realize how amazing I am.”  
  
Archer met her gaze and said, “This can’t fix everything.”  
  
Rin reached out and took his hand. She said, “You’re mine. I’m not too keen on letting things that are mine go without a fight.”  
  
“I realized that,” Archer replied, leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot less rape-y than I originally envisioned. Weird.
> 
> This is some alternate UBW route or something. Just think Rin didn’t get Saber or something, I don’t know. This is PWP damn it.
> 
> Just the set up in that scene is just such a great set up for porn that I've wondered why no one else has done it. She's bound and helpless, he's pissed and needing prana. I mean, if I had Rin bound and helpless, I'd probably molest her too. Hell, if Archer had me bound and helpless, I'd want him to molest me.
> 
> Technically, Rin is age of consent in Japan and most places in the US.
> 
> So, don't think too hard on the setting, and so Shirou and Saber aren't left in the cold, they probably reestablished their contract with tantric rites or something. 
> 
> Also, no matter what, my Archer seems to suffer from the Bruce Campbell Syndrome: he desperately tries to be an asshole, but in the end he's still a nice guy.


End file.
